De fechas y otros demonios
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Porque, en todo caso, ¿qué más daba si Aomine de verdad no recordaba algo como su aniversario? Él tampoco lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por la rubia. No era el fin del mundo ni algo de mucha importancia. O eso pensó.


_Personajes e historia original son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

**D**e fechas y otros demonios.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>iempre han existido este tipo de creencias acerca de las chicas, como lo sentimentales que llegan a ser, que el _sí_ significa _no_, y cuando "_no tienen nada_" están listas para matar. Entre estos dogmas hay uno en específico que siempre le pareció ridículo a Kagami; recordar las fechas.

Nunca terminaba de sorprenderle la increíble capacidad de las chicas para recordar el día en que le tomaron la mano por primera vez a la persona amada. Y precisamente de esta habilidad se desprendía el martirio actual del pelirrojo, las _fechas especiales_. Porque para ellas es necesario festejar cada mes de noviazgo ¡Y ay del pobre diablo que se le olvide la fecha!

Este monólogo mental que desarrollaba Taiga surgió a partir de, cómo no, una chica, Alex. La rubia había dicho, en una conversación telefónica, cierta idea que hasta ese momento no se había sacado de la cabeza.

—Mañana cumples un año saliendo con aquél tipo, ¿cierto?

—¿Con Aomine? Eh… sí. —Juntar las palabras "salir" y "Aomine" en cualquier oración aún lo ponían un tanto, solo un poco, nervioso. Pero recuperando el hilo de la plática continuó—: No lo recordaba, ¿cómo es que tú sí?

—Ese día me dejaste plantada.

—No lo recuerdo. —Contestó con honestidad.

—¡Ah! Hombres. Y entonces, ¿qué planean hacer?

—¿Hacer? ¿De qué?

—¡Para celebrar! ¿Una cena? ¿Un paseo? ¿Se regalarán algo? —El tono de la rubia subió ligeramente. El pelirrojo podía imaginar todas sus acciones; removiéndose en su cama a cada reacción, siendo tan exhibicionista como solo ella podía. Kagami guardó silencio—. ¿Nada en verdad?

—No veo el motivo en especial. No es su cumpleaños o algo similar.

—¡Es su aniversario! Claro que es especial, pero veo que eres demasiado bruto. Y él no debe ser tan diferente a ti, _seguramente tampoco lo recuerda_. Como sea, me voy.

Y lo último que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea fue un bufido seguido del tono constante que anunciaba el fin de la llamada.

El pelirrojo dejó a un lado el teléfono móvil y se dispuso a dormir, firme en su idea acerca de lo exageradas que eran las mujeres con las fechas. Porque, en todo caso, ¿Qué más daba si Aomine de verdad no recordaba algo como su _aniversario_? Él tampoco lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por la rubia. No era el fin del mundo ni algo de mucha importancia.

O eso pensó.

Mientras, el viernes por la mañana sintió la obligación de mandar algún tipo de mensaje cursi al celular del moreno, pero algo dentro de sí lo detenía con un reclamo pasivo llevándole la contraria. Por este motivo decidió apagar el aparato durante toda la mañana para resistir a la tentación. Al ser viernes significaba que por la tarde vería al muchacho de cabellos azul marino, y seguramente ahí tendría tiempo para hacer alguna mención al tema.

En las clases pensó en el error que había cometido al apagar el aparato del demonio que habitaba silencioso en su bolsillo, pues ahora se mantenía en vilo cuestionándose si, tal vez, Aomine le habría llamado para decirle algo y él no había podido atender. Cuando el tiempo de estudiar terminó, salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su salón, en busca de algún lugar donde atender todos los mensajes que _seguramente _tenía.

Cuando el celular por fin estuvo encendido la alarma de correos recibidos sonó llenando con una discreta y negada alegría al dueño del teléfono. Ya más relajado se dispuso a leer el texto, y la excitación lo invadió al ver el nombre del remitente: Ahomine. Con la emoción absurda al tope, leyó rápidamente el mensaje que contaba con escasas dos líneas. _"Llegaré un poco tarde hoy. Espérame"_.

Leyó otra vez, pero el mensaje seguía siendo el mismo. Todo el entusiasmo desapareció en un minuto, y algo en el interior de Kagami se molestó. Fingiéndose no afectado se fue directo a su casa, donde no pudo estarse quieto pensando en diversas justificaciones para ese malestar en su pecho. Taiga estaba seguro que lo que le molestaba nada tenía que ver con la fecha, era más bien la impuntualidad de su pareja lo que lo sacaba de sus cabales. E impaciente miraba el reloj con manía cada diez minutos, queriendo que las cinco treinta de la tarde llegasen más rápido.

Cuando por fin el reloj se dignó en marcar la hora esperada, no dudó en salir corriendo al punto de reunión ya conocido por ambos. Una cancha cercana a la casa de Kagami. Esperó alrededor de veinte minutos más. Y siendo las seis en punto, mientras el sol se escondía, Aomine llegó caminando tranquilamente hacia la banca donde Taiga se encontraba.

—Bakagami —saludó con una sonrisa depravada viendo de arriba abajo al pelirrojo.

—Hmn, Ahomine —Taiga intentó no intimidarse ante el acto intencional de apenarlo—. Tardaste demasiado, la próxima vez que me hagas esperar me largo.

—Sí, sí —se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo—. Sé que me extrañaste deja de llorar.

—¿Quién extrañaría a alguien tan idiota como tú?

—Un idiota más grande, tú por ejemplo —soltó una carcajada mientras intentaba robarle un beso a Kagami.

Lo que restaba de tarde transcurrió como cualquier otro viernes que se veían. Discutieron, jugaron unas cuantas veces, platicaron y remataron con una parada al Maji Burger. Y aunque en el interior el pelirrojo se estuviera aguantando las ganas de gritar algo como "_¿Olvidaste qué fecha es hoy?"_, no se hizo mención del tema, por parte de ninguno de los dos.

—Bien, ¿qué te pasa ahora? —El moreno cortó el silencio.

—¿Pasarme? Nada —Kagami continuó con su labor de comer una cantidad ridícula de hamburguesas—, ¿A ti te pasa algo?

—Oe, pareces estar enojado, más de lo común, y te quedas mirando a la nada así sin más.

Entonces sí lo había notado. De verdad pudo notar la inconformidad de Taiga que normalmente los demás pasan por alto. Era la oportunidad perfecta para desahogarse.

—Es que… —y lo meditó. Realmente no quería parecer una jodida novia psicópata que reclamaba por cosas absurdas como una fecha, ¿Dónde dejaría su orgullo? —, no es nada, ya te dije.

Así como llegó la oportunidad, así se fue. Terminaron de comer y retornaron al hogar de Kagami, donde su plática se remontó a sus típicas peleas absurdas. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento Aomine detuvo la mini pelea en curso.

—Hoy no me puedo quedar, tengo _otras_ cosas que hacer —el ceño del pelirrojo de frunció con disgusto. El moreno tomó la cadera ajena y se acercó al oído—: pero te veo el próximo viernes, dejaré descansar este lindo trasero una semana, así que se productivo ahora que podrás caminar bien —acompañó su tono lascivo con un movimiento atrevido en donde sus manos apretaron su trasero.

—Idiota —no fue necesario que Daiki viera el rostro de Taiga, supo que la sangre se le fue a la cara y se extendió hasta sus orejas cuando el calor de estas chocó con su mejilla.

Aomine trató de besar a su pareja y la mano del pelirrojo se interpuso en su intención, empujando su cara hacia atrás y despegando al moreno de sí, entró a su casa sin decir más. Cerró la puerta y escuchó los golpes provenientes del otro lado.

—No te enojes. Sal y dame un beso —se oí la voz gruesa de Aomine siendo amortiguada por el ancho de la puerta—. Kagami, sal y dame un jodido beso antes de que entre por mi propia cuenta.

—Lárgate, Aomine, no tengo ganas de ver tu fea cara.

—¡Bakagami!

—¡Ahomine!

El silencio duró alrededor de cinco minutos, donde Taiga no se había movido de la puerta. Probablemente su novio-rival se habría ido ya, y aunque en voz alta mencionó que se esfumara, le molestaba el hecho de que no se hubiera quedado, carajo, era el único día que se veían y dormían – o no dormían, a veces– juntos. Y él venía con la estupidez de tener "otras cosas que hacer", ¿Cómo pudo agendar algo para _ese_ día? ¿Qué no recordaba la jodida fecha? ¡Un año! Un estúpido año aguantándolo, cumpliendo sus caprichos, compartiendo, conociéndose… ¡Demoniso, lo quería tanto y el idiota ni siquiera recordaba algo tan simple!

Mientras Kagami acumulaba bilis en silencio, su meditación se interrumpió por el sonido de su celular en el bolsillo. Contestó sin tomarse la molestia de revisar el número, y su voz salió en forma de reclamo fastidiado.

—Creo que sigues enojado, ¿me dirás, ahora, qué demonios te pasa?

—Nada. Tu idiotez me hace enojar, solo eso.

—Ya sé que me extrañas, pero pareciera que te ha llegado el periodo. Kagami, la razón por la cual decidí que era mejor un tipo a una chica, entre tantas cosas, es porque creí que me evitaría este tipo de peleas en las que siempre contestas "nada". Ahora, con un carajo, te lo preguntaré una vez más, pequeño estúpido, ¿Qué mierda tienes?

—¡Perdón por no ahorrarte los problemas, cabrón! Si ya comprobaste que soy lo mismo que una chica, lárgate con alguna tetona, ¿qué no tenías "otras cosas que hacer"? Cosas más importantes, supongo.

—Kagami, actúas como una chica.

—¡Pues no lo soy, hijo de puta!

—Escúchame, imbécil, no puedo saber cómo arreglar algo que ni siquiera sé que hice.

—¡Porque no lo sabes! Por eso estoy molesto. Ni siquiera te acordaste, llevo un jodido año soportándote y no te dignas ni a decir un… un… ¡¿Te estás riendo, bastardo?!

—Kagami —las carcajadas roncas hicieron enrojecer la cara de Taiga, pero de furia acumulada—. Kagami, no creí que le dieras importancia a cosas como las fechas o cosas así, pensé que eso solo era cosa de chicas.

—¡Es que no me importa! Pero el que a ti tampoco te importe pareciera como si no fuéramos, ya sabes, pareja. Parece que somos como _solo_ amigos, y a veces ni eso. Es decir, siempre estamos peleando, en público nunca me tomas ni siquiera la mano y pareciera que solo tenemos sexo o cosas así. Y… ¡Ah! Me cago en todos. Olvídalo…

—Si no hago nada de eso, es porque pensé que te incomodaba. No creas que eres el único gay en la ciudad; hay chicos más tiernos y amorosos que tú, como Kise o Kuroko.

—El que los menciones no ayuda a sentirme mejor, idiota.

—A lo que me refiero es que estoy contigo por algo, me agrada cómo eres. _Me gustas_. Y me agradan nuestras peleas, me agrada jugar contigo, me gustas físicamente, me agrada cuando te sonrojas, me gusta tu terquedad, y me encanta lo idiota que eres. No creí que fuera necesario decirlo, porque pensé que ya lo sabías, pero si es algo que te importe escuchar; te amo, Kagami.

Taiga se volvió un ente completamente rojo que se quedó sin palabras. De verdad, sin palabras. Su mente no le ayudaba a coordinar una oración coherente. Todo lo que sentía era un maremoto en el estómago y las piernas temblarle. Se sentía tan estúpido, pero ni siquiera eso podía decir.

—Ahora, Bakagami, ábreme la puerta. Me veo como todo un estúpido sentado aquí afuera.

—¿N-No tenías cosas que…?

—Bueno, tú le explicarás a la madre de Satsuki por qué no la acompañé en su cita, me obligaron a ser su chaperón. Por ahora supongo que tú quieres que te de tu _regalo_ ¿No?

—Maldito. Ahomine.

—Bakagami.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>in.

_Pia~._


End file.
